falloutfandomcom_no-20200213-history
Brukerblogg:AnBasement/Bethesda benekter eksisterende trilogi, Interplay lager et alternativt univers
250px|right Ausir har fått, med hjelp av Kevin fra bloggen Copyright in the Internet Age og en annen anonym kilde, tak i alle Bethesdas papirer angående Rettssaken mellom Bethesda og Interplay. I den originale klagen påstår ikke bare Bethesda at navnet Fallout Trilogy for en samlepakke solgt i USA, med Fallout, Fallout 2 og Fallout Tactics, er villedende, og at den kannibaliserer på salgene for Fallout 3. De har også påstått at de, rundt august 2009, ble klar over at samlinger med Fallout''spillene ble solgt under titlene ''Fallout Collection og Saga Fallouto i andre land. Bethesda påstår at Interplay begynte å pakke og reklamere for disse samlingene etter Bethesdas utgivelse av Fallout 3. Mens mange av Bethesdas argumenter i saken er rimelige, er denne påstanden helt usann. Saga Fallout har vært til salgs i Polen av CD Projekt siden 2004, og Fallout Collection ble først gitt ut i Storbritannia av White Label i 2006, mens en enda tidligere samling, Ultimate Fallout Collection, ble gitt ut i 2004. I den siste anklagen, etter at Interplay skrev i sitt forsvar mot Bethesdas påstander, at utgivelsesdatoene for disse samligene var feil, og la ved bilder av forskjellige versjoner av samlingene voer årene, har Bethesda sagt at ingen av disse var akkrediterte og at man umulig kan finne ut når den originale utgivelsesdatoen var. Som betyr at alle butikkene som begynte å selge dem i 2004, og alle kundene som kjøpte dem og skrev om dem på nettet må ha fortalt løgner. Dette betyr også at alle de som spurte om de skulle kjøpe Collection eller Trilogy-utgaven i 2006, og de som rapporterte problemer med Trilogy-utgaven i januar 2007, før Asset Purchase Agreement (APA) ble underskrevet i april 2007, simpelthen fant opp alt dette. Alt dette betyr derimot ikke at Interplay nødvendigvis kommer til å vinne hele saken, som noen ser ut til å tro. Bethesda motbeviser mesteparten av Interplay sine argumenter, og siterer forskjellige tidligere tilfeller, og sier at Interplay "prøver å lage et alternativt univers". Her er en oppsummering av de mest interessante delene: # Interplay har ikke den nødvendige kapitalen for å kunne følge Trademark Licensing Agreement, hvor det står at de må sikre 30 millioner dollar for å kunne utviklet en Fallout MMORPG. Og om de så kunne sikre disse pengene, vil Interplay, ved å jobbe med Masthead Studios bryte bestemmelsen som ikke lar dem gi produksjons- eller markedsføringsrettighetene til noen andre uten Bethesdas klarsignal. # Merchandising Rights-bestemmelsen godtar ikke tidligere innpakninger eller reklamekampanjer, så selv om de var identiske til det tidligere brukte materialet, måtte de blitt godkjent av Bethesda igjen før de kunne bli gjenutgitt, noe Bethesda ikke gjorde. # Mens Interplay påstår at APA gir dem "evige" eller "permanente" rettigheter tl å selge Fallout''spillene, bruker kun selve avtalen ordet "evig" i forhold til at Bethesdas overtaklelse av IP, og ingenting annet, mens ordet "permanent" ikke finnes i det hele tatt. Selv om Interplay påstår at det ikke finnes noen bestemmelse som lar Bethesda terminere det, selv om det mangles en ekspressbestemmelse, nevnes dette i alle gjeldende kontrakter: "The suggestion that a licensor of a trademark may not terminate the license even in case of a material breach and must forever live with continuing violations of its intellectual property rights by the breaching licensee is simply absurd." #Interplays påståelser om at hvis Bethesda har lov til å fjerne rettighetene på handelsvarer, har de lov til å bruke hele APAen er, ifølge Bethesda, meningsløse. mens Interplay påstår at rettighetene til disse varene var en viktig del av avtalen, og at uten dem ville de aldri ha solgt IPen, nevnes ingenting slikt i APAen, og det står at det er "based on the fair value" og "for the cash consideration described herein", og Interplays SEC om avtalen nevner ikke engang rettighetene til varene. Interplay påstår at kontrakten er udelelig og at rettighetene ikke kan fjernes uten at hele kontrakten blir erklært ugyldig, mens Bethesda peker ut at det er et punkt som sier at om et av punktene av avtalen blir erklært ugyldig i retten, hvil resten av kontrakten fremdeles være i full effekt. # Bethesda slettet Glutton Creeper Games sin lisens til ''Fallout Pen and Paper d20 fordi den brøt Exclusive Licensing Agreement fra 2004, som ikke lar Interplay gi noen av rettighetene til Fallout til et tredje parti. Ausir fikk også tak i en del av avtalen, hvor det riktignok står "This grant of exclusivity to Bethesda shall serve to prohibit Interplay (...) from licensing (...) any product that uses in any manner the name, assets, characteristics and/or brand of ‘Fallout.’". Hvem vet hvorfor Herve Caen trodde han kunne slippe unna med det? Kategori:Nyheter Kategori:Nyheter fra november 2009 Kategori:Nyheter om Fallout Kategori:Nyheter om Fallout 2 Kategori:Nyheter om Fallout Tactics Kategori:Nyheter om Project V13 Kategori:Blog posts